cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Pryce
Jonathan Pryce (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Voyage of the Damned'' (1976) [Joseph Manasse]: Mentioned in the on-screen text (at the end) that he dies (I can't remember what it really said). *''Loophole'' (1981) [Taylor]: Killed by an assassin. *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) [Mr. Dark]: Rapidly ages to death and crumbles to dust after being trapped (having got his clothing caught) on a magical carousel that controls time (caused by a lightning strike). (Thanks to ND) *''The Doctor and the Devils'' (1985) [Robert Fallon]: Presuamably executed by hanging. *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) [Charles]: Shot in the chest by his cousin (Dom Deluise), causing him to fall through a high rise window just as Jonathan is about to kill Gene Wilder with a giant vase; the whole story is later revealed to be a radio drama being performed. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Man on Fire'' (1987) [Michael]: Killed by Scott Glenn or by mobsters. *''Deadly Advice'' (1994) [Dr Ted Philips]: Killed (off-screen) by Jane Horrocks after he threatens to blackmail her (although he is still alive as the film ends, it’s made clear she is going to kill him). *''Carrington'' (1995) [Lytton Strachey]: Dies of cancer, with Emma Thompson, Steven Waddington, and Samuel West gathered by his bedside. *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Elliot Carver]: Shredded to pieces when Pierce Brosnan holds him in front of his own SEA-VAC Drill weapon. (Thanks to Tommy, Graeme, ND, and Grde) *''David'' (1997) [Saul]: Commit suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach. *''Ronin'' (1998) [Seamus O'Rourke]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Jean Reno as Jonathan is about to shoot Robert De Niro. (Thanks to Graeme and ND) *''The Suicide Club'' (2000) [Bourne]: Shot repeatedly by David Morrissey. (Thanks to Eric) *''Unconditional Love'' (2002) [Victor Fox]: Shot in the stomach with a crossbow bolt by Peter Sarsgaard. His body is shown during his funeral, his death is shown in a flashback, and he appears as a ghost to various characters throughout the movie. (Thanks to ND) *''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) [General Vavarin Delatombe]: Impaled with a flagpole by Matt Damon (having been bludgeoned/burnt with a burning crucifix), after Jonathan non-fatally shoots Peter Stormare. He dies while talking to Matt, who shoves him off a tower. (Thanks to May and Tommy) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)'' [Governor Weatherby Swann]: Executed (off-screen) under Tom Hollander's orders; he appears afterwards as a spirit on a boat headed for the afterlife, after saying goodbye to his daughter (Keira Knightley). (Thanks to Tina, Hunter, Anne, Slacker, ND, and Tommy) *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)'' [U.S. President]: Playing both the real President and the disguised "Zartan" (Arnold Vosloo in Jonathan's form), the impostor is stabbed in the stomach with a sword at the end of a fight with Storm Shadow (Lee Byung-hun); he transforms back into Zartan after his death. (Since this was Arnold's character being played by Jonathan at the time, I'll list this for both actors.) (The real President survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Dignan) *''The Salvation'' (2014) [Keane]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Mads Mikkelsen; we learn of his death when Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his cohorts remove the lid of his coffin. TV Deaths *''Timon of Athens'' (1981 TV) [Timon]: Dies after a lengthy illness. *''Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter (2016)'' [The High Sparrow]: Killed along with all present inside the Sept of Baelor during a wildfire attack orchestrated by Lena Headey; standing directly beneath the point of explosion, Jonathan is seen disintegrating as the igniting wildfire reaches the Sept. Gallery Carver's death.png|Jonathan Pryce in Tomorrow Never Dies Carver's death 2.png|Jonathan Pryce's death in Tomorrow Never Dies Delatombe's_death.png|Jonathan Pryce in The Brothers Grimm Pryce, Jonathan Category:Stage Actors Pryce, Jonathan Pryce, Jonathan Category:Welsh actors and actresses Pryce, Jonathan Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by disintegration